


En Argentina

by Iris (dragon_iris)



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Latin Hetalia, New Family, cambio de pais, change of country, familia homoparental
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_iris/pseuds/Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al padre de Manuel se le ocurre traer a su hijo a la Argentina (hogar de su novio, sí, novio) y le suceden un par de desgracias antes de pisar si quiera la puerta de entrada. Y para más remate, no parece que vayan a comprar pasaje de regreso en un buen rato...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**EN ARGENTINA…**

_\- ¿Sabe dónde queda la calle Martín Fierro?... –Pregunta ya hastiado._

_-… ¿Por qué estás sin zapatos, pibe?_

_-… solo dígame, ¿Quiere?..._

…

…

\- ¡Hey, hijo! ¿Por qué tardaste tan…? ¡Wuah! ¿Qué te pasa Manu? ¿Y esa cara?... ¿No traías una maleta?

José Manuel mira a su padre y este lo mira a él, están en la puerta de la casa del novio del hombre en Argentina. Ellos son de Chile, pero el mayor viajó allá hace cinco días, e hizo venir a su hijo para decirle algo importante.

\- Me la robaron.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Su padre lo mira mejor, y en ese momento nota que el chico no trae zapatos- ¡¿Y tus zapatillas?!

\- Me las robaron –Responde, gruñe y frunce el ceño.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero…! ¡¿Por qué no me llamaste?! ¡¿Y tu celular?!

\- Me lo robaron –Vuelve a decir y chasquea la lengua.

\- No puede ser posible, ¿Y el taxi que te pedí? ¿No pasó a buscarte?

\- Me pelee con el chofer y me bajé.

\- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

\- ¡El weon empezó! Cuando se dio cuenta que era chileno comenzó a putear a Chile y llamarnos traidores, simplemente no me pude aguantar responderle al muy maraco –Se encoge de hombros y entrecierra los ojos murmurando por lo bajo.

\- Pero Manuel… -Su padre lo hace pasar, y mira entre preocupado y divertido los calcetines sucios que trae su hijo- ¿Y el viaje? ¿Cómo estuvo la venida en bus?

\- ¡Horrible! –Al fin la frustración y rabia que trae dentro explota y comienza a gritar- ¡Mi mp3 no duró más que el taco en el paso fronterizo! ¡Delante de mí iban unos del Boca y atrás otros del River! ¡Me los tuve que aguantar todo el puto viaje porque no paraban de gritarse! ¡Y ma’ encima se sentó conmigo un wachiturro! ¡Quería tirarme por la ventana y ni siquiera habíamos llegado a Mendoza! ¡Ya me da lo mismo que salgas con un hombre, en serio! ¡¿Pero por qué mierda me mandaste traer a un país que está en crisis hace mil años?! ¡Ni andando en la Legua me había pasado esto! –Finalizó el escándalo pateando el piso, tensando los hombros y colocando un infantil puchero en su rostro. Su padre terminó enternecido al ver el berrinche del chico- ¡Y no te rías que no es chistoso!

\- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –A pesar de eso la risa viene a su boca y trata de disimularla cubriendo sus labios con una mano. Por detrás del joven chileno llega el novio de su padre, con una sonrisa pero también preocupado puesto que escuchó toda la historia de Manuel.

\- Al menos llegaste en una pieza, nene, tu papá estaba muy preocupado por vos…

\- Uhm… -Manuel tan solo inclina la cabeza en forma de saludo. El novio se voltea y mira hacia la entrada del pasillo.

\- ¡Martín, ya vení! –Detrás de la pared se asoma un chico rubio, en su cara una sonrisa juguetona y los ojos verdes puestos fijamente en el moreno. Manu de pronto siente su cara arder al saber que ese joven también oyó todo- Tendrás que prestarle ropa a Manuel por unos días.

El rubio termina parado a un lado del chileno sonriéndole cálido- ¡Buen día! Yo soy Martín –Se estrechan la mano y minutos después Manu está sorprendido al saber que el novio argentino de su padre tiene un hijo argentino de diecisiete años. Y casi queda en coma cuando en la once impuesta para alegrarle el día le dicen que piensan casarse en Argentina, porque es legal y en Chile no, y vivirán en esa casa, en Argentina.

\- ¡Puta Argentina! –Grita frustrado, encerrado en el baño y mirando en el espejo como ese pijama de Martín le queda inmenso. Pero bueno, si quería mandarlo de vuelta a buscar sus cosas iba a tener que ser en avión porque en bus no volvía, y que lo fuera a buscar su novio porque no estaba para aguantar a taxistas xenofóbicos ni a quedarse sin ropa que le pudieran robar. ¡Ah, sí! Y construirle un cuarto para él solo, porque ese tal Martín con sus ojos y sus manos no le daban nadita de confianza.

\- Che, pibe, ¿Terminaste? –Y el rubio entró sin llamar, aunque claro era su casa y no la del chileno. Miró con el ceño fruncido la figura que con confianza y gallardía se posaba en la puerta, tan solo con una sudadera y calzoncillos, lo hacía pensar que él estaba semi desnudo por la forma en que lo miraba.

\- Mátenme, weon… Francisco, cuanto te extraño, amigo mío –Pensó en sus adentros. Ahora el ecuatoriano deberá comprar pasajes a la bendita Argentina para cuidarle la espalda y el culo.


	2. La Boda

- _Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado… -_ Nadie en realidad iba a decir eso, pero Manuel seguía esperando escuchar aquella frase mientras se mantenía parado a un lado de su padre en la sala del registro civil mientras firmaban una serie de papeles, y por atrás los familiares del novio sacaban fotos. Lamentablemente su abuelita no pudo venirse antes e iba a llegar mañana, y los primos tampoco pudieron venir (o no quisieron, pero eso ya no le importaba tanto porque no se llevaba muy bien con la mayoría de ellos), así que en representación chilena estaban solo él y su padre, rodeados por una masa de argentinos, que al llegar a la fiesta se haría más grande. Hacia el otro costado y al lado de su padrastro estaba Martín, luciendo mejor el traje gracias a su complexión y masa muscular, de vez en cuando le dedicaba una mirada y sonrisa que buscaba calmarlo, aunque Manuel en ese momento tan solo podía comunicarle un “muérete” con su mirada de aburrimiento.  _No es que esté nervioso o algo para que necesite de alguien que me calme,_ aunque la punta de su corbata podría decir una cosa muy distinta.

Finalmente los papeles se acabaron, se tomaron las fotos y se dieron los besos que se debían dar y empezaron los abrazos y las felicitaciones. Manuel se hizo paso entre tanta cabeza argentina hasta que volvió a estar al lado de su padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo (y aunque hayan fotos para probarlo negará hasta el final que sus ojos lagrimearon aunque fuera un poco). Luego tuvo un abrazo con su nuevo _padre y hermano_ y una foto los cuatro juntos como _familia._ Después de todo eso vino la fiesta…

… _y continuaba esperando la frase._

-¡Wuahhhh! ¡No quiero, no quiero!

-¡Ugh! –El cuerpo de Manuel se recogió sobre sí mismo por quinceava vez gracias a otro grito del pendejo que estaba sentado a un lado de él. Se cubrió los oídos con las manos pero aún así los llantos del niño le hacían retumbar los tímpanos más que la música de los parlantes.

-Ya, ya mi corazón, vení con mamá –Una mujer salió de la pista de baile improvisada en el patio de la casa y tomó al niño en sus brazos para llevárselo adentro, una vez que los gritos se perdieron entre la música, Manuel apartó las manos de su cabeza y se echó en la silla mirando sin interés al resto de los invitados y la gente aglomerada al centro bailando, veía la cabeza de su padre y su nuevo padrastro entre la multitud y se alegró porque al menos ellos la estaban pasando bien.

No es que su nueva familia no fuera simpática… bueno, en verdad no lo sabía, apenas había intercambiado unas pocas palabras con uno que otro primo argentino en toda la tarde a pesar que seguían acercándose a él de tanto en tanto. Suspiró y se reclinó aún más en la silla. Conocer gente nueva no era lo suyo, definitivamente.

Por un momento pensó en ir con Martín, pero desechó esa idea en cuanto lo ubicó en una esquina rodeado de tres chicas que movían sus largas pestañas cada cinco segundos. _Algunos tienen el don simplemente,_ y eso no hizo otra cosa que amurrarlo más.

-¡Ah! –Apoyó su frente en la mesa y comenzó a mover el mantel con su zapato, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

…

-¿Dónde se metió el chilenito? –Martín terminó de dar una tercera vuelta al patio buscando a su nuevo _hermano_ sin resultados. Ya un poco nervioso hizo su camino hacia sus padres al centro de la pista para hablarles del problema. Varias de las personas a quienes esquivaba levantaban sus manos para saludarlo, pero solo les respondía con un gesto de la cabeza y seguía avanzando hacia las dos personas al centro de la pista.

-¡Che, papá, no encuentro al chilenito! –Les gritó para que lo escucharan sobre la música una vez que estuvo cerca.

-¿Qué? –Su padre al verlo dejó de bailar pero su cejas alzadas indicaban que no había escuchado ni bola.

-¡Que no encuentro a Manu! –Gritó más fuerte y entonces ambos lo escucharon.

-¿Seguro que no está en las mesas donde lo dejamos? –El padre de Manuel habló esta vez, con gritos al igual que el joven para hacerse escuchar.

-¡Ya lo busqué ahí, no está! ¡Sabes dónde puede estar tu hijo, José!

El hombre (José), frunció el ceño y pareció pensarlo por un segundo, solo por un segundo antes de encogerse de hombros- ¡Conociéndolo, si no está en el baño o comiéndose todo en la cocina, debe estar haciendo algo infantil como escondiéndose en la casa o debajo de la mesa para no tener que hablar con nadie!

Las cejas de Martín se alzaron y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, antes de enarcar una ceja y observar a su padrastro de manera extraña- ¿Es…una clase de rabieta o algo?

-¿Qué? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No, no! ¡Manu simplemente es así! ¡Mi niño siempre ha sido algo especial, por decirlo de una forma! –En ese momento el padre de Martín se aburrió de tan solo hablar y volvió a rodear a su esposo con sus brazos y acercarlo a su pecho.

-¡Vete a buscar a tu hermanito Martín y dejá a tus padres seguir disfrutando de su boda, anda vete pibe! –Y antes que José pudiera decir algo en contra lo tomó de la cara y le plantó un beso. Martín se fue rápidamente de allí con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas y meneando la cabeza cuando su padre comenzó a pasear las manos por la espalda y el trasero de su padrastro.

-¡Esperá a que todos se vayan, papá!

Una vez que salió de en medio de los familiares que se mantenían bailando volvió a preocuparse un poco por Manuel y si se estaría sintiendo bien. No es que haya estado actuado como si los odiara pero podía ver que hasta ese día el chileno aún no se sentía realmente cómodo viviendo allí, aunque también podía ser que su primera impresión todavía permanecía metida en su cabeza.

-Uhm, si sigue así ir al cole se le ve a hacer un _graaan_ problema –Después de darse otra vuelta por el patio decidió entrar a la casa y buscarlo por ahí, no estaba en el baño, ni en la habitación que compartían, y no estaba ni siquiera en la cocina- ¡Oh, vamos chabón! –Se recargó en contra del refrigerador y pasó una mano por su cara, frustrado, hasta que decidió ir por la opción que le parecía, francamente, la más idiota.

…

-¡Ja! –La cabeza de Martín se asomó por debajo del mantel. Manuel dio un grito por la sorpresa, además de darse un golpe en la cabeza con la mesa por el salto que dio su cuerpo. Su celular también saltó de su mano y quedó tirado en el pasto- ¡Hasta que te encontré chilenito! ¿Me podés decir por qué estás aquí escondido como un nene?

-¡No soy…! –Comenzó Manuel con la cara roja de vergüenza, pero se mordió la lengua y bajó la voz- No me estoy escondiendo.

-¿Sí? ¿Pues entonces qué haces aquí? –Con un poco de dificultad al ser más grande, Martín levantó el mantel lo suficiente para entrar y se acomodó debajo de la mesa.

-Ehm… nada, haciendo hora –El moreno miraba hacia cualquier lado que no fuera la cara del rubio. De pronto su teléfono comenzó a vibrar e intentó ignorarlo, pero pronto volvió a tomarlo y desesperado leyó el mensaje, bajo la mirada atenta de Martín.

El rubio observó en silencio cómo Manuel tecleaba en su móvil y a los segundos el aparato volvía a vibrar, así hasta después de unos cinco mensajes- ¿Es tu novio otra vez?

-¡Cállate weon! ¡Ya te dije que no! –Las mejillas del menor volvieron a ponerse rojas y Martín se rió a su costa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Lo parecen, Manu, lo parecen! ¿O me dirás que a todos tus _amigos_ les mandas mensajitos a las cuatro de la mañana? Che, apenas me dejas dormir estos días…

-¡No fue a las cuatro! –A los segundos de contestar se arrepintió, Martín volvió a reírse a su costa porque el color en su cara se hizo más fuerte, si es posible. Estaba a punto de decirle otra cosa cuando su celular volvió a vibrar. Miró a Martín, miró su celular, volvió con Martín, y finalmente le sacó la lengua y volvió a teclear.

-¡Por dios! ¡Sos un…! Vení, parate –Con algo más de facilidad pudo salir y tironeó la ropa de Manuel hasta que el menor le dio en el gusto y salió de bajo de la mesa. Una vez afuera lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Se quejó Manuel con un puchero en los labios. Sí, aunque él nunca fuera capaz de aceptarlo, su boca tendía a hacer pucheros cuando le daba la gana.

-Bueno, _hermanito,_ ya que no eres capaz de hacer una vida social por tu cuenta, tendré que ayudarte a armar una, así de grosso soy, viste.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Claro que puedo hacer vida social!

-Aha, entonces justo hoy no te da la gana, supongo.

-Exactamente.

-Me vale, vas a conocer a estos dos, son mis primos, los que se llaman primos, además, te prometo que te caerán bien.

-¿Son iguales a ti?

-Uhm, algo…

-Entonces no veo cómo.

-¡Manu!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja…!

Y así fue como Martín lo introdujo a Daniel y Sebastián, que en verdad no se parecían taaanto a Martín, así que estuvo bien e incluso dejó que Dani le preparara un mate para que tomara mientras veían una película en el cuarto que compartía con el rubio. Y aunque al otro día despertó trasnochado, adolorido, tirado en el suelo y enredado entre los brazos y piernas de los tres primitos Hernández, dentro de todo estuvo bien.

_… y siguió esperando la frase._

  

 

 


	3. Particularidades

Una vez superada la primera impresión (esa en donde toda la gente en la calle estaba lista para robarle los zapatos o apuntarlo con el dedo y gritar ¡Traidor!), la vida en Argentina no resultaba tan distinta a la que llevaba en Chile… bueno… la verdad sí.

…

Abrió la cortina de la ducha para salir y por un segundo se quedó helado al ver a Martín dentro del baño y lavándose los dientes.

-¡Hey, ‘la Ma’u!

-¡Ahhh! –De un tirón cerró la cortina con demasiada fuerza porque pronto el fierro que la sostenía estaba rebotando en el suelo, la cortina tirada sobre la mitad de su cuerpo y su cara roja por la vergüenza de tener a Martín, su padre y su padrastro en un segundo preocupados sobre él.

…

-No, esto no puede estar bien, ¿Cómo puede costar 17,5 pesos? Me tení que estar jodiendo.

-Nene, son pesos argentinos…

-…ah… hazme una oferta entonces po, está muy caro.

…

-Manu, ¿Querés ir a comerte un pancho a la esquina?

-¡Pero ya córtala weon! ¡Si te dije que Fran no es mi pololo!

-… ehm, Manu…

-¡No! ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de joderme con…?

-¡Si es un pan con salchicha, pelotudo! ¡Te estoy invitando a comer pibe!

-… entonces vamos.

…

_Al menos la escuela era más normal._

_…_

-Oíd, mortales, el grito sagrado: “¡Libertad! ¡Libertad! ¡Libertad!”…Oíd el ruido de rotas cadenas…

_Ahora sí que me cagaron,_ pensó Manuel mientras miraba desde un lado al otro el patio del colegio, donde tenían a todos los alumnos reunidos y ordenados en filas para comenzar el año cantando el himno nacional argentino, ¡Argentino!. Estaba frito, no tenía de otra que tararear o mover los labios para no parecer irrespetuoso, pero no le funcionó.

-¿Por qué no estás cantando?-Una mujer con una chaqueta que tenía estampado el logo del colegio en el pecho se inmiscuyó en la fila y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Manuel, ¡Era una mujerona! Como de uno noventa y de contextura amplia que lo miraba hacia abajo, haciéndolo sentir como un insecto y por un momento, su voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta y lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir pánico.

-Eh… yo… es que…

-La letra no ha cambiado hace años muchacho, ¿Así que sucede que no cantas el himno de tu patria?

-Eh… eh, es que… yo no soy de acá –Ante eso la mujer enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y de dónde sos?

-De Chile.

-… ah –Y esa fue la solución al problema, el cuerpo de la señora dejó de mostrarse amenazante y en poco comenzó a retirarse y volver a un costado del grupo de estudiantes, pero Manuel no pudo dejarla irse así como así.

-Si quiere puedo cantar el himno que me sé –Le comentó con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios y escuchó varias risitas que sus compañeros intentaron cubrir con sus manos o una fingida tos.

- _¡O juremos con gloria morir!_

Después de un pequeño acto y un largo discurso los mandaron a todos a las salas de clases, como no conocía a nadie francamente no importaba dónde se sentara, así que rápidamente fue a coger un asiento junto a la ventana para poder ver hacia afuera en caso que necesitara distraerse en alguna clase (en historia podría ser más probable que lo necesitara). A penas había instalado su mochila cuando vio que una niña de pelo claro y bonita cara se acercaba con sus ojos puestos sobre él mientras sonreía coquetamente, una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su cara y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. En fin, antes que la chica se sentara alguien más tomó la silla y ocupó el puesto, y en unos segundos dos ojos de un extraño tono amarillo lo estaban observando.

-Hola pe, soy Miguel, tu hermano me dijo que me encargara que no te comieran en tu primer día.

-¿Qué herman…? –A media frase se calló la lengua. _¡Martín!, hijo de…_ pensó y sintió su cara calentarse con la rabia- Bien, no es nada personal, pero no necesito que los amigos de Martu me tengan lástim…

-¡Oh, pero nada de eso! Iba a decirle a Martín que se fuera al carajo por mandarme de niñera pero debo decir que después del numerito con los himnos, me pareces alguien simpático… ácido, pero simpático, y eso para ser chileno está muy bien.

-¿Para ser “chileno”?... ¿De dónde eres, _Miguel_? –Una sonrisa medio gatuna se formó en la cara del otro chico (claro los ojos amarillos definían que pareciera gatuna, más que nada).

-Del lindísimo Perú, a tu servicio, pana –Miguel le extendió la mano y después de un rato mirándola, Manuel se la estrechó.

-Uhm, esto será interesante –Dijo después de un momento sin que ninguno apartara la mirada ni las manos.

- _¡Pfff!_ Dímelo a mí, _weon_ …

…

-¿Qué pensas de los dos nuevos chicos? Son buenos, sí, pero no sé si…

-Uhm, sí, sí… -Martín dejó que su compañero de equipo hablara y hablara todo lo que quisiera mientras él miraba por todo el patio buscando la cara familiar de Miguel o la de Manuel entre la gente. Estaba cruzado de brazos y golpeaba el piso con uno de sus pies repetidamente a medida que el receso avanzaba y su _amigo_ no aparecía con Manuel.

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Manu? Me preocupa…_

_-¿De qué hablas, papá? –Martín tomó su tazón del desayuno y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y en frente de su padre. El hombre pasó una mano por su cabello rubio que ya estaba bastante desordenado por ser simplemente de mañana. José había salido temprano a trabajar y Manuel decidió tomar una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar._

_-Ya conocemos al chiquito cómo es, y nunca te podes confiar que no haya algún pibe que las tenga contra los chilenos, eh, y si a Manu le dicen algo el chico va a saltar sobre el otro chabón a armar quilombo…_

_-Uhm, no lo había pensado –Con actitud medio ausente por la hora, tomó una manzana del cesto de fruta a un lado de la mesa y se lo echó a la boca._

_-Tenes que vigilar a tu hermano, al menos hasta que consiga un grupito de amigos que lo cuiden…_

_-¿Uhm? –Paró de masticar y finalmente enfocó la vista en su padre y la somnolencia se apartó un tanto de su mente- Amigos, ya, lo tengo, no te preocupes, sé lo que voy a hacer con el chilenito._

Mandó a Miguel como su representante, puesto que él estaba en el mismo nivel, y gracias a dios, en el mismo curso que Manuel, pero ahora que su padre lo había puesto tan paranoico como él se sentía estaba arrepintiéndose de su decisión, ¡Si ni siquiera podía seguir un acuerdo! Se suponía que en los primeros días se mantendrían donde sus ojos pudieran vigilarlos, pero noooo, a veces parece que Miguel solo quiere fastidiarlo porque le dijo que mejor se fuera del equipo de futb…

-¡MARTÍN! ¡Ven rápido!

Salió de sus pensamientos y volteó tan rápido su cabeza que su cuello hizo un ruido extraño y un músculo le quedó tirando en esa zona. Luciano estaba corriendo hacia él y moviendo los brazos enérgicamente. La cara entre preocupada y divertida que traía no hizo más que encender sus alarmas al máximo.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos pasó ahora?!

-¡Hay una pelea! ¡Y tu hermanito está ahí!

_La re mil…._ Pensó y fue al encuentro de su amigo- ¡¿Dónde mierda están?!

Fue  corriendo a la par con Luciano hacia la entrada del casino donde supuestamente los había visto el otro, al ir llegando a su destino comenzó a haber más y más gente reunida hasta que tuvo que empujar a los demás alumnos para hacerse paso hacia el centro. Al atravesar finalmente el cúmulo de gente vio a Manuel, _válgame dios,_ sobre Miguel y otro tipo forcejeando en el suelo. Sin pensarlo mucho avanzó hasta ellos y jalándolo firmemente de un brazo, alzó al chileno en el aire y en cuanto lo tuvo parado sobre sus dos pies comenzó a sacudirlo y gritarle.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda tenes en la cabeza, re-pelotudo?!

-¡Pero si yo no…! –Y el chico tenía el descaro de verse indignado.

-¡No me importa! ¡Tu primer día y formas quilombo! ¡No pude conseguirme hermano más boludo que vos! ¡Oh, pero ya vas a ver, que en la casa se van a enterar y la tunda de los re mil diablos que te van a…! –Una cachetada, suave, pero una cachetada al fin, fue lo que logró callarlo en la diatriba que estaba dando, miró a Manuel con total consternación y una rabia creciente al ver el ceño fruncido del otro, como si tuviera derecho a estar molesto y a golpearlo, ¡En frente de la mitad del colegio, además!

-Oye sacowea, si te callaras _por un segundo_ y miraras lo que está pasando ¡Te habrías dado cuenta que no era yo el que estaba agarrando a puñetes a otro weon! ¡Mira a tu niñera, por favor! ¿Se suponía que él tenía que mantenerme fuera de problemas? –Lo último lo dijo con sarcasmo y de manera reprobatoria, como si Martín tuviera que avergonzarse de algo. Lo último el rubio solo lo ignoró y tan solo se dio vuelta a mirar que Miguel seguía en el piso cacheteando al otro tipo, una vista más detenida a su cara le dijo a Martín que era un chico con el que Miguel siempre había tenido problemas, más o menos confirmando la historia de Manuel. Se volteó nuevamente hacia su hermano y aclaró su garganta.

-Entonces… uhm, ¿Qué hacías revolcándote con ellos, uh?

-Intentando salvar al idiota de tu amigo de La Mole ponte tú, pero ni modo, ya hasta la directora debe venir pa acá –Martín se sorprendió levemente de que Miguel se las haya arreglado de contarle hasta el apodo de la inspectora en tan corto tiempo. Estaba por decirle algo más a Manuel, algo como _“¡¿Y cómo se suponía que lo supiera?!”_ cuando de hecho, La Mole junto a la directora llegaron a la escena, el resto de los alumnos (incluido Luciano, el maldito) desaparecieron y los otros dos finalmente se levantaron del suelo. Manuel hizo un ruido con la boca y dijo algo que sonó muy parecido a _“jodimos”_ y se ocultó tras la espalda de Martín.

Los padres de ninguno de ellos estaban muy felices al recibir una llamada del colegio el primer día de clases, aunque bueno, a Manuel casi no le dijeron nada así que… bieeen.

Nada muy distinto a Chile, después de todo.

_(…y a veces se pregunta a quién quiere engañar…)_

 


	4. Compañeros

**En Argentina – Compañeros**

Después de la golpeada primera impresión, las cosas con Miguel no fueron tan tortuosas como esperaba contando que eran los únicos dos no-argentinos del curso, tenían que quedarse juntos…

- _¡Vamos! ¡Vamos Messi!_

Manuel trataba de bloquear el ruido de sus compañeros al subir el volumen de la música, no le quedaba de otra al no ser capaz como Miguel de quedarse dormido en cualquier lado. Y ni rastro del profe había, de más que el viejo los abandonó por el café y el quequito de la sala de profes.

-¡Vamos Manu! –Alguien de pronto le golpeó el brazo y le quitó un audífono- ¡Anima también! La mitad de tu familia es argentina

-¿Eh? ¿Familia de quien? –Miguel levantó la cabeza, y con ojos somnolientos miró alrededor. Manuel distraídamente volvió a ponerle la capucha sobre la cabeza para cubrir su pelo todo alborotado.

-¿Si lo hago dejan de webear?

-Sí…

-Oka, ¿Contra quién están jugando?

-Brasil…

-¡Dale Brasil! ¡Rómpanle la raja a esos chuchesumadre!

-¡Brasil! ¡Brasil! –Gritó Miguel a un lado de él. Los dos tuvieron que hacerse bolita y cubrirse de los cuadernos y estuches voladores que les lanzaron.

…

Una de las cosas por las que juzgaba cualquier establecimiento educacional era su biblioteca (junto con el gimnasio decía mucho de la visión del colegio), y aunque las sillitas esparcidas por ahí no estaban mal, y la cantidad de ventanas tampoco, estaba teniendo sus dudas respecto al stock de libros disponibles, por ejemplo, con suerte habían dos ediciones completas del Quijote y cuatro de El Alquimista, pero había una casilla completa con copias de Crepusculo… y no era como si no lo hubiera leído también por curiosidad, pero… prioridades (aparte unas de Harry Potter habrían estado mejor, o si se era un poco más obsesivo, del Señor de los anillos).

Estaba metido entre los estantes, buscando en la casilla con código L1B36F rastreando una copia de _Rayuela_ del bendito Cortázar para que pudieran hacer la tarea de lenguaje con Miguel.

-Nos tenía que tocar la wea más rara, no pudieron ser los weones de _Cien años de soledad,_ o _De amor y otros demonios,_ hasta el pobre _Samsa_ … _Pedro Páramo_ no, llegué a marearme con esa wea –Finalmente dio con la única copia sobrante de _Rayuela_ , detracito de una fila de Martin Fierro’s y Santa Evita’s, que de santa no tenía mucho por lo que le habían dicho. Iba con el escurridizo libro bien apretado entre sus manos, leyéndose una vez más la contraportada, cuando de pronto sintió que le pisaba la pata a alguien y ese alguien chocaba su mentón contra su nariz.

-¡Ouch! –Cayó de poto cubriéndose la nariz resentida, y entreabrió sus ojos llorosos para ver al otro pobre diablo a quien le había pisado el pie.

-¿S’ba? –Al menos creía que era Sebastián por lo que sus lagrimas de cocodrilo le dejaban ver.

-¿Primo?

Realmente se le había olvidado que Seba y Dani iban al mismo colegio, aunque considerando que no llevaba más de un mes allí y que no se los había topado hasta entonces era un poquito más entendible.

-Weon, diosito te mandó como un ángel con brillitos…

-La pachamama está siendo buena con nosotros.

-No es para tanto, chicos, todavía falta mucho para terminar el análisis.

Manuel creía firmemente que era un regalo del cielo que a Sebastián su profesora también le haya mandado a hacer un ensayo de _Rayuela,_ y considerando que las dos mujeres del departamento solo se toleraban en el mejor de los días, era poco probable que se enteraran sobre cualquier cooperación inter-curso.

…

Supo desde el inicio que Martín estaba en el equipo de futbol del colegio, Miguel luego le explicó, entre grosería y gestos, que su hermanastro también era capitán desde el año pasado. Lo que no sabía era que iba a tener que esperarlo hasta la hora del cuete dos días por semana, o tres si es que el rubio se sentía más macabro que de costumbre para con sus pares.

Era viernes y lo único que quería era volver a la casa a echarse en su cama o en el sillón y ver los capítulos grabados de Bones, House o Grey’s Anatomy, ya que en casa de médicos eso era casi lo único que se veía. Pero en cambio estaba a los pies de un árbol a un costado de la cancha viendo como todo el equipo entrenaba. Ya no se ponía en las gradas porque, si no eran las pololas de los jugadores copuchando, los chicos del equipo se encargaban de molestarlo de que usara en algo su tiempo y fuera el aguatero. Ni. Cagando.

La sombrita estaba bien, su chaqueta evitaba que el pasto le molestara mucho en las piernas y el trasero, y al celular le quedaba batería como para seguir escuchando música para rato. Tenía puesto Animals de Maroon 5 de fondo cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba un buen rato mirándole las piernas y el poto a buena parte del equipo. Fue cuando su reproductor pasó a Lovefool por New Found Glory y él seguía mirando el pecho sudoroso de Luciano quien se había sacado la polera que su cara se puso roja de vergüenza, agarró sus pilchas y se fue hacia las mesas de comida para tomar algo de aire y alejarse de toda esa testosterona concentrada que seguramente le estaba haciendo una mala pasada a sus circuitos de macho.

-Oye Martin, tu hermanito se va sin vos –El rubio en cuestión se volteó hacia el árbol donde se había puesto Manuel, y no lo encontró, ya iba caminando unos metros más allá.

-¡Flaco! ¡Pero quedamos en que me ibas a esperar che! ¡Manu!

Manuel apenas si lo escuchó, iba preocupado escribiéndole un mensaje a Francisco sobre su nueva crisis.

_“Weon, ahora sí que necesito polola urgente, tení que ayudarme”_

Y Francisco como buen amigo le contestó casi de inmediato. _“Claro, y las que encuentre te las arrojo para el otro lado de la cordillera :D”_

_“… ok, necesito otro plan de apoyo”_

_“… y un nuevo mejor amigo”_

_“ </3”_

_“Lloraré toda la noche por tus crueles palabras”_


End file.
